I Did It For You
by bethanybabes
Summary: Carry on from S02E05, instead of going to Kester's after Saul tries to rape Rae, instead she goes to the place where she can finally feel safe. RINN FANFICTION. Please post reviews - both positive and critical as it's the only way that I can learn :)
1. Part One

**Part One **

_"Rae – I'm fine, I'm not coming!"_  
_"Everyone in here, are hanging onto their lives by their fingertips Rae!"_  
_"I don't mind that you've got stuff" _  
_"In a way, I am facing my fears – I am doing the thing I'm most afraid of." _  
_"My uncle's got this scaffolding company in Leeds" ... "I've got no other reason to stay... have I?" _  
_"I knew it, fleshy – God, I've always wanted a piece of a larger lady..." _

Rae ran through the street, tears streaming down her face as she thought about what she had just endured. She could feel his grubby hands all over her, where he had groped her in the places, that only a couple of months ago Finn had caressed. She ran over to the park. It was in this park, near the pub, where she felt the safest. It reminded her of summer, when she felt fearless. Raves. Girly chats. Camping. Hanging out.

_**Finn. **_

Even though it was now only November, it felt like a lifetime ago. She sat on the swing and could feel her make up running down her face. She had tried so hard this evening to look pretty, to look acceptable – to look worthy. After all, Chloe had forgiven her after the incident last month with Amy and Liam, Rae should try hard to please Chloe's new friends.

_"Why are you dressed like Chloe?"_  
_"I'm not dressed like Chloe."_

Her hand unconsciously flew up to feel her breast, where she wished it was still Finn who had last touched her there. How could it be, that Saul and Finn had both done the same thing, but they both did it in different ways, and with different meanings. How could she have let Saul so close to her, when deep down she knew he was trouble, but yet she froze whenever Finn kissed her neck. Then, Finn had got a girlfriend, but when he came to tell Rae that he had broken up with Emily, and nearly begged Rae to give him a reason to stay – had Rae turned him away and gone to see Saul? Was her heart into things that she knew would destroy her? Maybe then, it would be easier to tell herself _t__old you so_, then if she let herself get hurt by someone she actually cared about – someone she actually loved.

**_Finn. _**

She let herself be pushed up, feeling weightless as her feet carried herself out of the park and began a sprint down the route that she knew only too well now. As she reached the door, her arm reached out and knocked, and then she waited for what seemed like eternity.

_"To. Be. Continued." _  
_"Don't say it if you don't mean it... I don't believe ya" "I don't care if you don't believe me!" _  
_"You don't tell me, who I can and can't fancy alright! That is mine! That belongs to me! No-one else, no-one, not even you!" _  
_"I like talking to ya, and I don't like talking to anybody." _

The door opened slowly, she realised that it was 2am, and didn't care that he was standing in his boxers, with his hair ruffled into was clearly bed hair. All that she knew, was that it was him.

_**Finn.**_


	2. Part Two

**Part two **

Finn stared at her. He had realised who it was when he saw her outline through the panes of glass in the door. What on earth was she doing here at two o'clock in the morning? Maybe she had come to her senses, and wanted to get back with him. His heart ached as he remembered the last time she had knocked at this door. When she had claimed that she just wanted to be friends.

But as soon as he had opened the door, he realised that she was definitely not here to get back with him. He felt sickness form in the bottom of his stomach as he saw the makeup smudged down her beautiful face. He didn't even understand why she wore makeup. Before they had got together, she was natural most of the time – and he had liked it that way. She was nothing like any other girls who constantly flirted with him trying to get his attention. She wasn't desperate.

"What's happened Rae?" He finally asked, and watched as she brought her arms to hug herself. She looked so vulnerable, and Finn had only seen her as vulnerable as this once. The day when he had kicked a bunch of loser's heads in for calling her names.

_"Scrubber, Scrubber, Scrubber, Scrubber" _

His fist still hurt at the thought of the force that he had hit the little dickhead so hard. How dare they take the mickey out of a girl, let alone someone who wouldn't defend herself but just ignore it, clearly thinking she deserved it.

_"It's alright taking the piss outta a girl init, well try taking the piss outta me!" _

"I went to a party" She whispered, shivering slightly in the wind.  
"Here come in" Finn came to his senses, and hurried her into the warmth of his house. After fixing her a cup of tea, they sat in the living room together.  
"What happened Rae?" Finn asked.  
Rae looked at him, her eyes widening slightly. Finn felt as if she had finally let him in, finally let him into her soul to understand the complexity that was Rachel Earl. All the pain, the sadness, the laughter, the despair, the hate, the love. He could see everything through her beautiful eyes. He could see darkness and fear lurking, especially as the words "I went to a party" left her lips for a second time.  
"What happened Rae?" Finn asked again, his eyes narrowing.

Rae looked back at him, her heart beating faster than it ever had done before. Was she really just about to open up to him? After struggling for so long and eventually breaking up with him so that she didn't have to be vulnerable. She tried to keep her mouth shut, but it opened on its own accord and every word that she had been scared of saying came out.

"After you came round earlier, I went to a party and I tried to look really good because Chloe tries really hard to get me into the group, and I mean I'm fat and ugly and I don't deserve to be there right? And then this guy that I've kinda been seeing but haven't, Saul, he was just being nice and stuff. I think they were all doing coke or something but I don't know. I don't remember much. I just remember going to the toilet and worrying, and then there was a knock at the door and I opened it and it was Saul. He came in, and locked the door and wouldn't let me out and…."

"And what Rae?" Finn asked, his heart beating faster and anger rushing through his blood as he dread what could come out next. "AND WHAT?"


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Rae stared at him as he stared back. She could feel each second passing as she reflected on the way he shouted at her. It wasn't a shout at her in a way that he was angry at her; it was a shout where he was worried about her. She cast her eyes at the floor and shifted her body slightly. Her mind drifted back to when she had last seen him this angry. Outside the chip shop.

_"Scrubber, Scrubber, Scrubber, Scrubber"_

What was she doing here? He didn't deserve to be with a scrubber. She didn't deserve him. Even when she needed him, he was there, yet when he needed her, she hadn't been. She had been the only person he felt like he could talk to. He couldn't even talk to Archie – somebody that he had been friends with for years.

_"I've got no other reason to stay… have I?" _

"It doesn't matter" Rae said, looking back up at him. Inhaling her tea back up into her nostrils, she placed the mug on the table and grabbed at her jacket. "Thanks for being here Finn. I'd better head home" She made her way over to the door, lingering slightly in the doorway.

Finn stared at her, anger boiling in his veins. There was no way she was going to escape again that easy. Not after how she had treated him this afternoon.  
"What the fuck?" Finn asked, and Rae looked back at him.  
"Finn?"  
"What fucking right do you think you have? You treated me like shit, you left me to go to a party – how dare you!? You don't think you owe me a little bit of decency. You left me for no good reason, you left me. I didn't leave you. Yet you punish me over and over again by not trusting me! Since when have I ever done anything to warrant you not trusting me?! Do you even know anything? Archie told me what he did to you – y'know. The day he didn't stick up for you when the boys were making a joke about ya fanny. I punched him. Rae. I punched him FOR YOU. I punched me best mate because he couldn't stick up for you. And now, you come 'ere – at 2 fucking AM and you get me up out of bed – when I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow. I make you a cup of tea, and you just leave me high and dry. And no it's not alright – if you leave right now I will never speak to you again. You can be a right bitch Rachel Earl."

Rae stared at him, not quite believing her ears. After everything that had happened this evening, she felt the rage rush to her head and she started shouting back – not even care that his Dad was clearly standing at the top of the stairs listening in.  
"I don't deserve you Finn. You're amazing. You're hot. Look at me. I'm UGLY. I'm FAT. How on earth could you have been with me? You wanted me to give you a reason to stay, and I would love to tell you that I love you and that I want you to stay – and I do, but I can't! If you stay here, to be with me, you will regret it. I'm messed up Finn. Being with you freaks me out because other people stare, when other people stare it fucks my head up. And when you came over this evening, I needed to be with Chloe – she's been so good to me Finn. And this guy. He came in to the bathroom Finn. He came in. He shouldn't have come in Finn." She sat on the floor, holding herself and rocking slightly. The memories of that evening rushed through her and she sat paralysed slightly. She felt him come and sit beside her, and felt his fingers trace out letters on her leg.

_AND WHAT?_

She felt the tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheek.  
"How is it, that when you touched me, it felt like heaven and I wanted it so bad… Yet when he touched me, I tried to ask him not to and he wouldn't stop. He only wanted to be with me because he had fantasies about bigger women – not me, bigger women. I asked him to get off me. He wouldn't. He locked the door Finn. And I thought of you, and the strength that you have, and I got out of there. But I feel dirty and used. Chloe wouldn't come back with me – why wouldn't she Finn? Why am I all alone?"


	4. Part Four

**Part Four **

She felt his lips press hard against hers, and she welcomed them. It was so nice to be kissed by Finn again; she had really missed this and she never wanted to let him go again. If only they could never leave this room, but instead order in takeaway that his dad could bring through to them and grow old together. Her arms reached around his neck and his hands moved to hold her waist tight. When she kissed him, she never felt like her weight was an issue. Even though she was aware of the fact that she was bigger than him, when he kissed her – **he was the man**, and she felt like a breakable object that he tried so hard to keep perfect.

Finn loved kissing her; it was the only time that she let him show her how much he loved her. He was a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words. And anyway, he was never any good at words.

_"I'm no good with words; I'm no good with speaking" _

He just wanted to make sure that she was his; not some other guys. He hated the idea that this Saul guy had touched Rae, used and abused her. He felt violently sick about what Saul had forced on her, and wanted to make Rae know that she was gorgeous, that she was perfect, that he didn't want her because she was a bigger woman, but he wanted her because she was simply her. She wasn't fake like all the other girls. She was Rae. She was his Rae. His girl.

Rae had fallen asleep in his bed; not that they had done anything, but his Dad had come in and suggested that everybody should head to bed. Finn stared up at the ceiling of the spare room. He wanted Rae to have some familiar surroundings as she fell to sleep, forgetting a few hours, the ordeal that the party had brought her. He felt like he was being punched in the stomach as thoughts about Saul just kept stirring and stirring in his head. He jumped out of bed, and grabbed his jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. He couldn't handle it anymore – he was going to make Saul pay.

He grabbed his car keys, and jumped into his car, but before he started his car, he looked up to his bedroom window. He smiled knowing that Rae was safe, and that he would be back in the morning before she knew it. He started up the car, and headed off for Huffington, where he knew Saul would be.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five **

He saw Chloe's car parked outside a house sooner than he thought he would. Her red car, which reminded him a lot of Archie's, was parked stupidly on the curb. How she managed to pass her test he couldn't understand – but her dad was rich so he'd probably paid someone to pass her. He parked his car behind it, and waited a second, looking up at the house. He walked through the masses of high people that were making out all over the house, and headed upstairs. He knew he was looking for Chloe – to find out what the hell was up with her. How could she abandon Rae in her time of need? Rae had missed Wentworth for Chloe, he didn't know what it was for, but it must have been bad for Rae to miss seeing Oasis.

He opened the first door on his right, and lucked out. Chloe was as high as a kite, sitting in the bed with some grubby man. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her out of bed, glad that she was still partially clothed.

"What the hell Chlo?" He asked, and she stared at him before her eyes rolled back in her head. He shook her hard, and she came to.  
"Finn, what?" She asked.  
"How could you leave your best friend?" He asked and she looked at him.  
"She was just being frigid – you know how it is, I mean, she broke up with you 'cause of it."  
Finn grabbed her skirt and said. "Put this on!" He ordered her, she did as he asked, but went to get back in bed with the guy.  
"No you ain't doing that, You're coming back with me." Finn said, dragging her by the arm down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on Chloe?" He heard someone say.  
"Nothing Saul… Just Finn being overprotective." Chloe replied, and Finn realised who had asked the original question.

Saul, the guy who had tried to ruin Rae. The guy who was disgusting and sleezy. And an almost rapist. Finn threw Chloe against the wall and turned to face Saul. Saul was so ugly, that he couldn't believe that Rae would fall for someone like him. Moles all over his face, and he was slightly podgy – this would be an easy fight. He smirked slightly, thinking about the girl that Saul wanted to badly, and the fact that he had her. That Rae was Finn's.

And if Saul thought he was going to get away with what he did...

_**He ****was**** wrong**._


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

_"Don't say it if you don't mean it – I don't believe you" "I don't care if you don't believe me."  
__"To. Be. Continued."  
__"I'm glad ya like me."  
__"When I say 'To Be Continued', I mean 'To Be Continued'"_

Light flooded the room, and woke her up from her deep sleep. The open window had blew the curtains open and she was covered in the morning sun. Getting up, she looked around Finn's room. She took hold of one of his plaid shirts which hung on the door of his wardrobe, and breathed in the scent of Finn. She hugged it, smiling at the memories from last night. When he had kissed her, and made her feel like everything was ok – and that it would be forever more.

She could hear that the house was silent, and when she looked out the window, she noticed that the cars that belonged to both Finn and his Dad were gone. She frowned in puzzlement, and pulled her jacket which hung on the bed post at the end of the bed on. Having slept in yesterday's clothes – she desperately needed a shower and some clean clothes. She walked into the spare room, hoping to find Finn despite knowing his car was nowhere to be seen. The bed had been slept in, and not made, but Finn wasn't there.

"Finn" She called out as she walked downstairs, there was a rapping of knuckles at the front door and she ran to it and flung it open to find Chloe standing there.  
"Chloe. What do you want?" She asked, and Chloe looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
"It's about Finn – last night he came to get me and ran into Saul…" She choked up, and Rae looked at her confused.  
"What happened Chlo?" Rae asked quietly, dreading whatever it was that was going to come out.  
"He asked me to come and tell you…" Chloe said and Rae thought of the way that Finn's anger overtook him at times.

_"It's alright taking the piss outta girls, try taking the piss outta me"  
__"AND WHAT?"_

Behind Chloe, she could see Archie waiting in the car – Rae hadn't spoken to him since he said the stuff about the magic fanny. No matter how many sorry balloons he sent her, no matter how long he spent serenading her under her window, he couldn't make it up to her.  
"What's he doing here?" Rae asked and Chloe looked behind her and shook her head.  
"He's giving us a lift." Chloe whispered.  
"Where to?" Rae asked  
"Finn got into a really bad fight last night Rae, it's really bad." Chloe replied.


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

Sirens pierced her ear drums as she walked towards the building, her heart thumping in her chest. She told the receptionist her name, and was told to wait on a chair. It was then that she felt herself stop. She felt like she was in a freeze frame – but with the world accelerating onwards through time. She started to rub her nails against her thumbs, wishing that she could stop whatever this was happening.

She felt a hand land on hers, and she looked up, time zapping back into sync.  
"It's going to be ok Rae." Chloe said and Rae frowned at her.  
"Why are you here?" Rae asked, annoyed at her best friend who had deserted her  
"Finn rescued me from a really shitty situation." Chloe replied and Rae felt anger rushing to her.  
"Finn wouldn't have had to have rescued you if you had come with me – and then he would have never known what happened to me and then we wouldn't be sitting here! It's all your fault Chloe – just leave." Rae shouted, and Chloe looked at her with sadness in her heart. Archie voiced a cough, and Rae looked over to him.  
"And you – Archie, you've been a shit friend, to me and Finn. So leave as well please." Rae shouted.

Seconds of silence passed by, which felt like an eternity to Rae.

"No." Chloe said.  
"What?" Rae replied, confused.  
"We're not going to leave you on your own in this situation – we're here." Chloe said firmly.

"Rachel Earl." Her name was called and she looked up to the lady standing in the doorway.

She followed her through to a room, where there were lots of tables set up, chairs facing each other. She sat down at the allocated one, and the door opened. People walked through the door and sitting down at various tables with their loved ones. And then she saw him, his deep chocolate brown eyes piercing into her soul. He sat down opposite her and reached his hands out, for her to take his hands. She reached out but someone barked out at them. "No holding hands!" She looked at the jerk who had said it with an evil look, but looked at Finn.

"What's going on Finn?" She whispered, still not fully sure why she was here.  
"I got arrested." He shrugged, and she stared at him.  
"Why!?" "Because I got angry, and I drove to Huffington and punched him."  
"Who?" Rae asked, dreading the answer as she already knew it.  
"Saul."  
"You got arrested for punching that dickhead?!" Rae whispered, heart pounding.  
"Apparently he's in a really bad condition – which I don't really understand 'cause I only punched him like, once." Finn whispered.  
"I think I've been set up Rae."


End file.
